


blanket

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Series: Babbufic [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hausofodin.tumblr.com">hausofodin</a> said:</p><p>babbu thor carting babbu loki around like a favorite blanket</p>
            </blockquote>





	blanket

**Author's Note:**

> [thowdinson's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/thowdinson) and [ babbu loki's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/babbuloki)

"thowdinson" says loki as loudly as he can. "thowdinson, pumme down"

"no." thor struggles on along the corridor, his arms wrapped as tightly as he can around loki’s slippery middle, the fur making it hard to get a proper grip. fortunately, loki has a good hold on thor’s shoulders, one arm curled loosely around his neck. "dun wanna."

loki giggles happily, butting one little horn against thor’s cheek. "good. go faster thowdinson," he demands. "papa say hubbands must be strong enough to carry all the time. if you drops ice beast will eat you"

thor sighs and tightens his arms, but it’s no good - loki’s shiny fur robe is too smooth for him to hold onto for long and loki tumbles out of his arms onto the cold stone floor. he’s dragged down as well by loki’s sudden deathgrip on his neck, and it’s only loki’s squashy satiny robe that saves thor from knocking his elbow badly against the ice.

"bad hubband," says loki sternly. "ice beast eat you now."

it’s the third time today thor has been sent to be eaten by the ice-beast. he sighs resignedly, hoping that there won’t be quite as much slobber in his boots this time.


End file.
